


Raiding his Nightmares, Hunting her Dreams

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Canon, Soulmate AU, original timeline, seeing each other's dreams is bound to mess with the plot, soulmates can see in their dreams what the other one is doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: A boy born in the secret order of the Lux Veritatis, living in the shadows, and a girl born in an aristocratic family, running through the gardens under the sun. Their reactions to finding out they are soulmates certainly differ. But even if for different reasons, there is one thought that comes to them both: It must stay a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be probably very slow, I'm just messing around with this idea.

_Only about one third of the population experiences this phenomenon, usually starting around the age of 3, but there are known cases of people as old as 7 experiencing the visions for the first time, usually due to age difference. After the age of 10, it is considered highly improbable to..._

Kurtis shut _On Psychology of Soulmates_ he secretly borrowed from his mother's library. He was four now, just a few weeks after his birthday, and it was last night when he had a dream unlike ever before. A dream he knew was real. He saw a huge house, more like a mansion, and a beautiful garden with bushes and flowers and trees. He felt himself running through them, watching from the eyes of another, hearing a carefree laugh as he did. Or she did. He was... watching through the eyes of some girl. With such a big garden, she must've been from a rich family. Ugh, probably a spoiled one too. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

He hadn't cared much about having a soulmate or not. There were more important things to worry about, moving from place to place, hiding... And he knew his parents weren't soulmates and they seemed happy together (when they _were_ together) so what was the point, really?

But the real reason he wanted to look in this book was to find out if it was possible to not like your soulmate.

A horrible spoiled rich girl with zero problems. Sure, he knew most kids his age didn't have the problems _he_ did, but she had like, the opposite of problems! He doubted they even had anything in common!

He knew the Lux Veritatis policy on soulmates, he'd heard some older boys talk about it once – if you have a soulmate, they have to be brought to the order so they can't reveal any Lux Veritatis secrets and they can be protected from enemies who could use them as leverage. Well, Kurtis didn't think there were any secrets his soulmate could find out from him and he sure would prefer keeping the horrible annoying spoiled rich girl where she was.

And a voice at the back of his mind helpfully supplied that if he did like her after all... then he wouldn't wish for her to live the life of a Lux Veritatis.

Even though she was an ugly horrible annoying spoiled rich girl.

* * *

 

Lara's parents had always reminded her that not having a soulmate is a good thing, a preferable thing. She may choose whomever she likes to be her husband (whomever _her parents_ like, she thought but didn't voice). With soulmates, one never knows what kind of suspicious individual may turn out to be hers.

And she too didn't mind not having a soulmate, though more for the reason that she didn't care about marriage at all. For goodness sake, she was eight! She wouldn't get married for a long time, if she ever did. It's probably going to be someone boring or annoying or stuck up, if her parents have anything to say about it. She heard them talking about some Earl of Farringdon a few times. Even the name sounded stupid.

Who cares about this? She thought as she stole a scone from the tray Winston was carrying, giggled when he tried and failed to grab her, and then climbed out of the window. He probably wasn't going to chase her, but still could, so she didn't stop and ran towards the trees in the garden, laughing all the while.

That night, she dreamed of sitting in a corner of a small, cluttered living room, hunched under a lamp and reading a book. With stranger's eyes. No, not strangers. He – she – them shut the book and their sight fell on the big printed words: _On Psychology of Soulmates_.

Soulmates.

She woke up with a start. A soulmate! She did have a soulmate! She had thought she hadn't cared but sitting here now, in the dark, with the knowledge that there was someone waiting for her and maybe it would be an awful person but still hardly worse than anyone her parents could pick and – she smiled. She grinned and then muffled her excited squeaks of laughter with her pillow. A person that doesn't fit into the life carefully planned for her since birth? That sounded like an adventure!

 


End file.
